


Benevolence

by clooouuudddd



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bullying, F/F, GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF, i just hate immature boys ya know, like pls amanda kick their asses, pls ignore their country differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: Before Luna Nova Academy, they were just little kids.





	Benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF GREEN TEAM FLUFF

“The heck are you doing, you little lonely toothpick?” 

“Playing with your little toys again, you mechanic freak?”

“Want to play with us? We will smash you tho”

“Why do we have to? Try and play hide and seek, she’ll just hide on that small rock and we’ll never find her ever again”

“Not saying a word eh? Are you some kind of a pipsqueak mute?”

 

The group of boys around her laughed. She was already used to it at this point. Everyday she was being fun of, teased, mocked, ridiculed, belittled, and _bullied._ Mostly because of her height and her fondness to create things. Though she only had the likeness to create tiny robots made up of cardboard and glue because she wanted to feel the feeling of a friend. 

 

She never spoke of it to anyone, neither her parents. The bullying never got physical anyways so they just assumed that she’s _fine_ and her fondness for cardboard robots was just a phase _._

 

The bullying never got physical--

 

_‘Not until now, I guess’_ She thought as one of the boys--who seemed to be their leader or something--grabbed the collar of her t-shirt to make her face his hideous angry face. 

 

“Why the fuck are you ignoring me huh!? Am I too tall for you to see?!” 

 

Constanze lowered her gaze to the little cardboard robot, she had just finished making, lying on the ground. _‘Sorry’._

 

Then a kid went to it and picked it up, only to throw it back harshly to the ground. Their leader--the boy who picked her up on her collar--also threw her harshly to the ground. She paid no attention to the pain on herself and immediately went to the cardboard robot she has yet to name. 

 

The boys were laughing at her as she attempted to fix it again. A kid violently pulled the toy out of her hands, almost ripping the head apart, and held the toy up for her to reach. 

 

“Give it back to her.” 

 

A cold voice was suddenly heard. A girl slightly taller than the boys in front of her roughly pushed the boy who had the toy--making the little cardboard robot fall again on the ground to which Constanze hurriedly went to pick it.

 

“You wanna fight bitch?” their leader said warningly as he flexed his fingers. 

 

“I’m always up to fight some weaklings pretending to be high and mighty.” The girl said readying her arms. 

 

Constanze looked up to have a good look on her savior, she noted that the girl has a yellow and red locks which gives a fiery image, her eyes were green, and she has a threatening grin. She wanted to thank her in a way so she sat down and went to fix the little robot as the boys were going down one by one on her background. 

 

After a few minutes, the fight was over. The girl sang praises to herself as she put her feet above a boy that passed out, Constanze looked up to her and clapped. The girl smiled at her and lowered herself so they were eye-to-eye.

 

“Were you alright? I’m Amanda by the way!” She gave Constanze a big grin, “What’s yours?” 

 

Constanze hugged the little robot to her stomach as she bashfully looked for her voice to speak, 

 

“It’s Constanze...”

 

The girl ruffled her hair a bit and gave her a smile, “Nice to meet’cha!” 

 

Amanda got up and brushed off the dirt the got to her clothes from the fight, “Are those boys always bullying you?” A timid nod from Constanze, “Well, don’t worry now! I’ll be here to be your friend that will always save you!” 

 

Constanze was shocked to the core that she almost forgot to hold on to the little cardboard robot in her hands. _‘Ah! The robot!’._ She hurriedly set it up on the ground. Amanda curiously watched her fumble. Constanze pushed a button on his head and then a piece of paper appeared on the robot’s hands saying, 

 

_“Thank you!”_

 

Amanda was purely amazed by it. They spent the whole day sitting under the shade of a tree, with Constanze explaining and talking about how did she made it to a _friend._

 

She ain’t a little _lonely_ toothpick anymore. 

 

\--

 

Constanze and Amanda’s friendship became strong throughout the days. Everyday they both do amusing things. One time they were playing with Constanze’s newest machine, but it turns out that it wasn’t finished so it blasted to bits while they were playing with it. They were shocked at first but they laughed it off and played another game.

 

But today, they will be visiting the market. 

 

Constanze was already familiar with the place since she always went to buy the materials she needed for her machines. Amanda followed her silently, until Constanze abruptly stopped. 

 

\--

 

“Don’t you want a piece?” Jasminka offered a piece of chip to the boys in front of her. 

 

A hand harshly flicked it away, “We don’t need a piece of that, Grandma--no wait, my Grandma isn’t even as fat as you are!” Then the boys laughed at that awful joke.

 

Jasminka rubbed her stinging hand, hugging the chips with her hand. The boys was creepily making their way to her, the one in front reaching his hand out to her.

 

“All we want is money yo--!” There was a sudden splash of water to his face. 

 

“Constanze! Don’t run off--!” Amanda came to the scene, saw a chubby girl leaning against a wall, hugging a bag of chips, rubbing a hand that was a bit red, a group of boys, not more than 5, standing close to the girl, a boy, the closest to the girl, his face dripping with water, with his hand reaching out to the girl, and Constanze holding a toy water gun she developed, meaning only one thing. “You fuckers!!!” she grabbed the hand of the boy closest to the girl and violently punched him in the face, then not a few seconds later a fight broke out between them and Amanda. 

 

Constanze, still holding her developed water gun, went to Jasminka and poked her gently to make her look at her. Constanze fished a handkerchief on her pocket and pointed the water gun on it, making the handkerchief wet and cool. She gave Jasminka the handkerchief, gave her an ‘Okay’ sign and went to help Amanda with her fight. 

 

A few minutes later, the boys had passed and Amanda and Constanze has yet again won the fight. Both were soaked through, but still they were laughing and high-five-ing at the end. 

 

“Do you want a piece? It’ll warm you up.” 

 

Amanda and Constanze looked up to Jasminka holding out a bread. The two smiled at each other and at Jasminka. 

 

“Nice to meet’cha! I’m Amanda.” Amanda greeted and grinned widely. 

 

Constanze nodded with her little smile, “Constanze.” 

 

Jasminka grinned happily at the two and sat beside them, 

 

“I’m Jasminka, let’s eat?” 

 

\----

 

Amanda yawned and scratched her head, she saw her clock saying it’s already 6:30, she remembered having class at 7, thus her mind went to panic mode immediately, “Crap! I overslept!” she went down on their bunk bed immediately as she frantically looked for toothbrush.

 

_“Jashmcsika whshyed dfjh dat shuaof dishoi wayshe shekd ushdt_?!” She said while brushing her teeth.

 

“What did you say?” Jasmika sweetly responded on the other side of the room, 

 

Amanda gurgled and finished brushing her teeth first before clearing her sentence, “I said, why didn’t the two of you woke me up? We’ll be late for school! That old hag is gonna punish us again!” 

 

A robot poked her leg that made her look down, she saw the robot holding a sign with different colors, _‘It’s Sunday!’_ it says. 

 

“Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!” Amanda whined as she went out of the bathroom and went to Jasminka’s side, making herself comfortable to Jasminka’s warmth, “Why didn’t you say so earlier? Now, I’m getting hungry..”

 

Jasminka smiled at her, she hold out a bread, “Want to have a bite?”

 

Amanda hummed as she took the bread with her mouth, “Thank you.”

 

She suddenly shuddered when she felt cold air slap her skin, “It’s kinda cold today don’t you think?” 

 

Jasminka hummed as pointed at Constanze at the end of the room, tinkering at some new machine. It was probably finished, Amanda thinks, since Constanze was wiping the sweat on her forehead now. 

 

Then suddenly their room when comfortably warm. 

 

“Woah!! Amazing! Nice work, Constanze! Come here!” Amanda says as she signaled Constanze to tackle her in Jasminka’s bed. 

 

Their room was comfortably warmer than the other ones in Luna Nova, but with these two on Amanda’s side,

 

_It was the coziest of all._

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry for those waiting for updates on Tranquility bc I’m still thinking of a ‘route’ to take it so um this is like a result of my procrastination ((((I thought ep 16 will give me an inspiration but there's not even, like, a second of screen time for diana so im dying)))) lmao bye


End file.
